O nascimento de Cody
by Pisces no Anita
Summary: Ana tem uma novidade para Milo... o que será?... TON TON TON...  ps. o titulo diz tudo      espero que gostem


Caros leitores, é o seguinte… esta fic aconteceu DEPOIS do Milo e Ana se casarem (peço desculpa mas essa fic não poderá ser publicada porque não foi feita somente por mim…peço desculpa mas não tive autorização para publica-la…

Ana tem uma grande novidade para contar ao Milo… o que será? Ton ton ton…

O Nascimento

Era um dia aparentemente normal no santuário, Ana acabava de acordar, e foi a casa de banho. Realmente algo estranho se passava com ela nos últimos meses, normalmente tinha enjoo-os, e algumas dores na barriga, mas o pior é que ela sabia que estava com um atraso não muito normal.

Ana – caramba… já estou com um atraso de umas semanas… o que se esta a passar… (começa a ficar preocupada, pois ocorreu-lhe o inesperado) … não, não, não, não, não pode ser… oh meu deus… será que estou…

Ana rapidamente saiu da casa de peixes, colocou uma capa com capuz e digeriu-se para a farmácia da vila.

Ao comprar o que precisava, ela dirigia-se novamente para as 12 casas quando se cruza com Marin e Shaina

Shaina desconfiada – Ana?

Ana – shiu… sim sou eu…

Marin – mas porque é que estas disfarçada…?

Ana – (suspira) e que eu… bem… ah…. eu conto-vos mais tarde caso desconfie de algo (e Ana avançou para a escadas de carneiro)

Shaina – mas desconfiar do quê? Ana….

Mas Ana ignorou-a apressou o passo ate a casa de peixes

Já na casa de peixes, Ana procurava algum sinal de Afrodite, mas felizmente ele não estava presente. Ana trancou-se na casa de banho, e sentou-se na beira da banheira olhando para uma espécie de termómetro

Ana pensava – nunca na minha vida pensei em engravidar… espero mesmo que o teste dei-a negativo… espero mesmo…

Ana abriu a caixa e fez o teste de gravidez.

Ana – agora tenho de esperar ate que mude de cor… (começou a rezar) por favor que dei-a negativo….

Passados uns 2-3 minutos Ana pegou no teste e ao ver o resultado, caiu de joelhos desesperadamente no chão.

Ana – Não… não pode ser… como é que isto foi acontecer… como! Devia ter-me prevenido… (levanta-se e senta-se na beira da banheira com a mão na barriga) … (suspirava) como é que o Milo vai reagir quando souber que estou grávida… (uma lágrima cai-lhe pela cara) … eu posso perde-lo por causa disto….

Ela ficou na casa de banho durante algum tempo, quando se acalmou ao sair da casa de banho deparou-se com Marin e Shaina que a aguardavam com uma cara de pouco amigos…

Ana – Marin… Shaina…

Shaina – Ana… o que é que nos andas a esconder?

Ana - … n-nada…

Marin – Ana nos somos tuas amigas podes confiar em nós, tu ultimamente andas muito estranha

Ana – já disse que não se passa nada…

Shaina – tu deixas-te de confiar em nós?

Ana – não. Claro que não…

Shaina – então o que se passa contigo, diz-nos…

Ana baixou o olhar para o chão… - é um assunto muito delicado, e complicado…

Marin – Ana estas a assustar-me

Shaina – diz de uma vez por todas o que se passa…

Ana – venham para o meu quarto, para falarmos mais a vontade

Ana após contar a Marin e a Shaina, o que lhe acabara de descobrir

Shaina – Tu estas grávida? (sorriu) mas isso é óptimo

Ana – não, não é… eu sou uma cavaleira de Atena, e se tiver esta criança vou deixar de o ser, a minha vida vai ter uma grande volta…

Shaina – não seja ridícula…

Marin – Mas… tu não planeaste essa gravidez?

Ana suspira – não…

Shaina – não te prevenis-te e vais dar um novo ser ao mundo ^^

Ana chateada – Paras de me massacrar por favor? Isto já e mau o suficiente….

Marin sorriu – o Milo… pai…. Esta até eu quero ver…

Ana com um olhar serio que metia medo a qualquer um – Marin…. NÃO DIGAS PARVOICES…

Marin – desculpa, mas o Milo vai ter a maior responsabilidade da vida dele.

Ana (suspira) - do que mais tenho medo é da reacção dele… se souber…

Marin – o que queres dizer com o "se"…?

Shaina – não lhe vais contar é isso?

Ana ficou cabisbaixa – para já prefiro não lhe contar…

Marin – Ana… isso não é justo, ele é o pai dessa criança… tem todo o direito de saber, e acima de tudo apoiar-te.

Shaina – ele é que devia estar aqui em vez de nos…

Marin acena positivamente

Ana deitou-se na cama – tenho mesmo medo da reacção dele…

Shaina – não tenhas, o Milo ama-te, e aposto que ele vai ser tipo um papá babado

Ana suspirou.

Marin – vai tudo correr bem… vais ver

Ana, Marin e Shaina saíram da casa de peixes juntas e deparar-se com Afrodite a entrada

Afrodite – olá meninas por aqui?

Shaina – sim, viemos fazer uma visitinha a Ana (mete o braço a volta do pescoço dela)

Marin – então… está tudo bem?

Afrodite – sim, ahh Ana, o Milo anda a tua procura, ele foi para a casa de escorpião.

Ana – okey, eu vou ter com ele

Shaina – nao te esqueças de lhe dar o recado que eu te pedi (pisca o olho)

Ana com um ar chateado, sorri forçadamente – não te preocupes… (e vai para a casa de escorpião)

Ela já estava mesmo em frente a porta das traseiras da casa de escorpião.

Ana – como é que lhe vou dizer sobre isto…

Completamente distraída, Milo aparece sorrateiramente por trás de Ana e prega-lhe um susto de morte

Milo – 

Ana- 

(com a mão no coração) carago Milo… (respira) era preciso me assustares assim?

Milo ria – desculpa lobita (dito isso abraçou-a e beijou-a) tinha saudades tuas…

Ana olhava tristonha para o grande sorriso de Milo.

Milo – o-o que é que tens?

Ana – uh?... não, nada nada (sorriu)

Milo – estas triste?

Ana – não… porque é que haveria de estar?

Milo – sei la… podia te ter acontecido alguma coisa, ou algo… estava com uma cara bastante abatida.

Ana – é só impressão tua…

Milo – será?

Ana – sim….

Milo – ok, vou fingir que acredito…

Ambos entram na casa de escorpião, e sentam-se no sofá, Ana tentava disfarçar a sua preocupação com sorrisos forçados, e para piorar Milo não a estava a ajudar muito.

Milo (começando a beija-la) – nem imaginas o quando eu quero estas contigo (beija-a na cara) a sós… (beija-a na testa) … só pensar em ti (morde-lhe a orelha) … sentir o teu corpo no meu (beija-a na boca)

Ana meia cabisbaixa – Milo… p-pára…

Milo olhou para ela durante uns breves segundos – muito bem… tens 5 segundos para me dizeres o que tens…

Ana levantou-se bruscamente – já te disse que não tenho nada…. (dito isso virou as costas a Milo, ela sentia um terrível no na garganta)

Milo levantou-se e abraçou-a por trás – Ana… Sabes o que prometemos um ao outro quando eu te dei isto? (pega na mão de Ana, mostrando a aliança de casamento)

Ana suspira – sim…

Milo – então conta lá o que tens.

Ana não aguentando virou-se para Milo abraçou-o e começou a chorar no seu peito, Milo abraçou-a enquanto lhe fazia festas na cabeça e lhe dava alguns beijos.

Ana tentando se recompor, soltou-se de Milo, e respirou fundo.

Ana – Milo… ah um assunto… muito delicado… que tenho de falar contigo…

Milo ficou surpreso e ao mesmo tempo assustado.

Ana – é melhor sentares-te

Milo e Ana sentaram-se no sofá frente a frente

Milo – o que é que se passa Ana… diz-me

Ana – isto não é nada fácil…

Milo – Deixa-te de rodeios, conta-me o que se passa já estas a preocupar-me

Ana – Milo… eu… eu…

Milo – …..tu…?

Ana – isto não é fácil…

Milo – tu é que estas a tornar isto difícil fala por favor (ambos olharam-se nos olhos)

Ana suspirou – eu vou ser muito directa contigo…

Milo - … -.-

Ana – eu estou grávida….

Milo – O.O o-o-o-o-o q-que?

Ana – é isso mesmo que ouviste….

Milo – eu vou ser pai?

Ana acenou positivamente a cabeça, mas bastante triste

Milo abriu um grande sorriso – EU NÃO ACREDITO É A MELHOR NOTICIA QUE JÁ ME DESTE!

Ana – uh?

Milo levanta-se completamente entusiasmado e com um grande sorrido – Eu pai… eu não acredito, EU VOU SER PAI!

Ana - …. Milo… fala baixo por favor, todo o santuário deve estar a ouvir-te

Milo senta-se ao pe dela – quando é que soubeste disso?

Ana – hoje de manha… fiz um teste de gravidez e deu positivo

Milo – e as perguntas eram difíceis?

Ana com um ar fulo e ao mesmo tempo WTF para Milo – AH? TU ESTAS BEM?

Milo rindo – desculpa ….

Milo meteu a mão na barriga de Ana – e já dá para saber se é menino ou menina?

Ana revira os olhos – Milo… o teste só da positivo ou negativo… não diz o sexo do bebé…

Milo sorriu – espero que seja um rapaz ^^

Ana – vai sonhando….

Milo deitou-se no ombro de Ana sem tirar a mão da barriga dela.

Milo – eu… pai… (deu um grande sorriso) até parece mentira… HU!

Ana - ?

Milo – senti um pontapé!

Ana revirou os olhos e sorriu – escorpião tonto…. Ainda é muito cedo para isso…

Milo sorri e beijou-a.

Passou-se cerca de um mês, somente Milo, Shaina e Marim sabiam da gravidez de Ana e mantinham o segredo bem guardado

Milo – quando é que podemos lhes dizer que estas a espera de bebé?

Ana olhava para a barriga – uhh… talvez hoje, tenho é de falar com o Mestre Shion primeiro…

Milo sorriu satisfeito

Já era de tarde e Ana e Milo foram a Sala do Grande Mestre.

Shion – oh olá Cavaleiros, o que vos trás por cá?

Ana – olá Meste, eu precisava de lhe pedir um favor

Shion – se puder.

Ana olhou para Milo

Milo – Mestre será que você pode convocar os cavaleiros para… uma reunião…

Shion – uma reunião?

Milo – sim, é que… (olha para Ana e ela acena positivamente) … a Ana esta grávida, e eu vou ser pai ^^

Shion olhou surpreso para Milo e para Ana com um grande sorriso – a serio?

Ana sorriu e acenou positivamente

Shion – meus parabéns (Abraçou Milo e Ana ao mesmo tempo)

Ana - obrigada

Milo – obrigada mestre ^^

Shion – eu vou convocar os cavaleiros de ouro e assim dão as noticias

Ana timidamente – okey…

Shion – a quanto tempo estas de esperanças?

Milo – de quem?

Ana olha para Milo – a quanto tempo estou grávida … (olha para Shion) a cerca de um mês…

Shion – um novo membro para a cavalaria…

Ana sorriu

Shion convocou todos os cavaleiros de Ouro, a mando de Milo e Ana.

Shion – cavaleiros, vocês foram convocados a pedido da Ana e do Milo, agora passo a palavra a eles.

Ana e Milo levam-se

Ana – Amigos, gostaríamos de partilhar com vocês uma notícia….

Milo olhou para Ana – … Eu e Ana (agarrou-a pela cintura) …. vamos ser pais.

Todos sorriram e aplaudiram.

Dohko – parabéns aos dois. (abraçou Ana e seguidamente Milo)

Ana – obrigado mestre ancião

Camus aproximou-se de Milo e abraçou-o – parabéns papá babado… e vê se desta vez tens juízo…

Milo sorriu e retribui-lhe o abraço

Os restantes cavaleiros foram dar os parabéns aos futuros pais.

Alguns meses depois, a barriga de Ana já era bem visível, Milo contava os dias ansiando o nascimento do bebé.

Milo – ai… quando é que sabemos o sexo do bebé?

Ana – humm… talvez mais cedo do que o esperas

Milo – como assim?

Ana – eu pedi a Shaina para me marcar uma ecografia.

Milo – para quando?

Ana – hoje

Milo sorriu – hoje? Também posso ir?

Ana – claro tontinho

Milo abraça-a cuidadosamente.

Camus – olá

Milo – olá Camus

Ana – olá.

Milo – então como é que está o rebento?

Ana – nem me fales, estes meses são mesmo para esquecer… tenho enjoos constantes, e desejos nem te passa… até coisas que não gosto de comer, sinto desejos…

Camus – mas isso é normal numa grávida

Milo cruzando os braços - andas muito bem informado….

Camus – talvez porque eu leio, e pesquiso, e tu depois de fazeres é que pesquisas…

Ana – ehhh boca pró barulho….

Camus – bom, o que realmente me trouxe aqui foi isto (Camus tira de trás das costas um presente e entrega a Ana)

Ana – ohhh Camus não era preciso…

Camus – é só uma lembrancinha, vê se gostas.

Ana abriu o presente e tinha um fatinho de bebé amarelo, muito fofo

Ana – ohh é tão fofo Camus, obrigada

Camus – eu não sabia se era menino ou menina, por isso escolhi amarelo da para os dois sexos.

Ana – obrigada camus (abraça-o)

Milo olhava para o fato e já se imaginava com o bebé nos seus braços, naquela roupinha tão pequenina que ate servia a um Nenuco.

Milo – Ei Camus, eu e a Ana vamos a uma consulta para saber o sexo do bebé

Camus – a serio?

Ana – eu não sei se vamos saber já já, mas tenho esperança que sim

Camus – boa sorte então, e mandem noticias mal saibam de alguma coisa.

Milo – okey ;D

Camus – humm Ana?

Ana – sim?

Camus timidamente – posso tocar? – apontando para a barriga

Ana - podes

Camus com cuidado mete a mão na barriga de Ana – AI, faz impressão…

Ana – logo habituas-te… - sorriu

Já na consulta de Eco grafia, e o médico examinado a barriga de Ana projectando as imagens para a televisão, Milo assistia babado ao desenvolvimento do seu bebé.

Medico – estão a ver aquela parte ali? É a mão do bebé

Ana sorria ao ver as imagens na televisão, Milo segurava a mão de Ana mas não tirava os olhos do televisor

Milo – doutor, já da para saber o sexo do bebé?

Medico – penso que sim, ora vamos lá ver

O médico, mexia o sensor sobre a barriga de Ana, enquanto olhava para o televisor.

Medico – aqui está.

Milo e Ana ficaram super ansiosos.

Medico – parabens, vão ter um menino

Milo (abrindo um grande sorriso) – UM MENINO!

Ana – o novo membro da cavalaria…. Um rapaz

No fim da consulta Milo estava completamente excitado.

Milo cantava – eu vou ser pai de um rapaz ^^, eu vou ser pai de um rapaz ^^, eu vou ser pai de um rapaz ^^

Ana sorria – eu preferia uma menina mas olha ganhas-te…

Milo - ^^ eu vou ter um rapaz….

Ana- vais? És tu que estás a carrega-lo na barriga durante 9 meses?

Milo – ahh…. Vamos ter um menino ^^ (meteu a mão na barriga de Ana)

Chegando ao santuário, a chegada deles era esperada com muita ansiedade, estavam todos na casa de carneiro e mal Ana e Milo entraram na casa de carneiro todos se juntaram para saber das novidades.

Shura – sejam directos, é menino ou menina?

Milo – ei calma…

Afrodite – conta lá… para de nos deixar assim em suspanse conta la!

Ana – é um rapaz…

Shion – mais um ^^

Mdm – se for parecido com o pai… não vai longe…

Milo – desses-te alguma coisa?

MDM – não, não…

Milo estava visivelmente chateado com o comentário de MDM

Saga – parabens Ana, não são gémeos pois não?

Ana – CREDO… já me chega um e já e de mais…

Saga – do que te safas-te… ao menos ele vais ser filho único e não tem de aturar um irmão mais novo…

Kanon – uh uh uh…. Ve la se não queres te me mande para outra dimensão oh idiota…

Saga – a quem é que estas a chamar idiota?

Kanon – estas a ver mais algum idiota por aqui?

Saga – tou… tu!

Kanon – é que a minha cara é um espelho logo reflete, e vês-te a ti

Saga – ORA SEU!

E começam ambos a pancada….

Milo – felizmente só vamos ter um…

Dohko – então já tem nome para ele?

Ana e Milo – ups….

Dohko – também ainda estão muito a tempo

Ana – sim… mas estávamos tão concentrados em saber se era menino ou menina que nos esquecemos do nome…

Aioria – olha se não estou em erro o Camus tem um livro com nomes e os significados…

Shaka- … sou eu que tenho…

Ana – se não te importares de nos emprestar….

Shaka – claro que não…

Milo – obrigada Shaka.

Ana e Milo já tinha o livro dos Nomes em mãos, e começavam a ver alguns dos nomes no livro

Ana – Pedro, Adonis, Kafzier….

Milo – cada um pior que o outro…

Ana – mesmo…. Estou sem ideias….

Milo – chamamos-lhe Milo Jr.

Ana – não querias mais nada…. Eu gosto de Leandro

Milo – meh….

Camus – entao já como vai a pesquiza?

Ana e Milo – terrível….

Camus – e é assim tão complicado escolher um nome?

Ana – sim…

Milo – da uma opinião Camy…

Camus – hummmm… e que tal… Cody?

Ana encostou-se totalmente ao sofá – Cody?...

Milo – uhhmmmm… agrada-me…

Milo olha para a barriga e acaricia-a – gostas de cody?

Nesse preciso momento Ana sente um pontapé vindo do seu ventre.

Milo – Ana… eu senti um pontapé do cody!

Ana sorriu – é porque gostou do nome.

Camus sentou-se ao pé deles – entao o meu futuro sobrinho vai se chamar Cody… - sorriu

Ana sorriu para ele – yap…

Era Novembro o dia tão esperado estava prestes a chegar, Ana já estava no hospital pois já estava a ter algumas contracções.

Ana – ahhhhh…. Isto esta a ser mais difícil do que imaginei…

Milo agarrando a mão dela – o pior já passou, brevemente vamos ver o nosso filho

Ana – aaahhhh… a pior p-pa aaaaaaaaiiiiiii parte ainda esta para vir….

Milo beijou a mão de ana – tem calma vai tudo correr bem

Ana estava cheia de dores, e apertava a mão de Milo com cada vez mais força

Ana – eu, eu acho que ele AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH gggghhhhh (respirava com dificuldade)

Milo – Ana o que tens?

Ana – acho que já é o momento….

Uma enfermeira chegou perto de Ana

Enfermeira – vamos leva-la agora para a sala de partos, o seu tempo esta a chegar ao fim

Milo – eu posso ir com ela?

Enfermeira – pode mas tem de vestir um fato apropriado.

Milo entra na sala de partos com Ana

O parto correu muito bem, Ana e Cody estavam óptimos apenas exaustos.

Milo ao ver o seu filho a primeira vez, chorou de emoção, pegou nele com todo o cuidado e deu-lhe um pequeno beijo na testa.

Milo – é tão lindo

E dito isso entrega os bebe para os braços da Ana.

Ana – é igual a ti Milo.

Milo beijou Ana e apoiou-se na cama e observa o seu filho

Milo sorriu e tocou na mão de Cody – olá Cody, é o papa…. (Sorriu)… é o papa….

Ana – é o bebé mais lindo do mundo.

Milo – pudera é igual ao pai….

Ana sorriu, e seguidamente bocejou.

Milo – é melhor dormires, já passas-te muito por hoje

Ana olhou para o bebe e acariciou-lhe a cara.

Ana – vamos dormir bebé…? Vamos?

Ana encostou Cody ao seu peito e adormecer profundamente, Milo também tinha adormecido apoiado com os braços na beira da cama.

Alguns dias depois, a chegada de Milo e Ana era bastante esperada

Milo e Ana chegaram a sala do Mestre com o pequeno Cody nos braços.

O pequeno Cody, de cara era parecidíssimo com Milo, tinha os cabelos castanho como a mãe, e olhos azuis iguais aos de Milo, e vinha vestido com o fatinho que Camus tinha oferecido

Shion – bem-vindo ^^

Ana e Milo – olá

Todos aproximaram-se deles.

Saga – ohh que coisa mais fofa

Aioria – é mesmo giro.

Milo – Ei, é a cara do pai… é claro que é giro e fofo….

Kanon – oh papa babado… deixa de ser convencido…

Milo – oh oh oh até parece.

Shion – é mesmo um amor… (disse acariciando a cara de Cody)…. Posso pegar nele?

Ana – claro (mete Cody nos braços de Shion)

Shion – olá Cody… olaaa…. (enquanto fazia cócegas levemente com um dedo na barriga de Cody) o pequeno ria bastante animado.

Shion – que fofura ^^

Camus sorria de braços cruzado enquanto olhava para Cody.

Milo – ei camus, não notas nada de familiar no Cody?

Camus – que é a tua cara chapada?

Milo – também ^^, mas a roupa

Camus olhando bem reparou que tinha sido o fato que tinha dado a Cody antes de ele nascer.

Camus – o fatinho que lhe ofereci

Aioros estava com o bebe nos braços – parece o Aioria quando era bebé

Aioria – mas eu era mais giro….

Aioros – naa…

Aioria – mas ele é mesmo uma fofura. ^^

Milo – não queres pegar nele Camus?

Camus encolhe os ombros e Aioros entrega o pequeno Cody para os braços de Camus.

Camus – olaaa, olaaa…

Hyoga – é tão giro ^^ (disse enquanto acariciava a cara de Cody)

Shun e ikki aproximaram-se e Ikki pegou em Cody

Ikki embalando-o nos braço – Pareces tu quando era pequeno Shun

Shun apoiou-se com o cotovelo no ombro do seu irmão enquanto acariciava a cara de Cody

Shun sorriu – é tão fofo ^^

Milo estava agarrado a cintura de Ana, a ver a felicidade estampada no rosto de cada cavaleiro.

Dohko – Ei papas babados, nos preparamos uma festa de boas vindas para vocês.

Ana acena negativamente – prontos, lá vou eu engordar mais um bocado…

Milo – por acaso até já trincava alguma coisa.

Dohko – vamos então.

E todos os cavaleiros foram para o salão festejar o regresso do casal

fim

espero que tenham gostado ^^

há mais aventuras com o pequeno Cody =P


End file.
